Locked Heart
by Airemir
Summary: When Tifa died she expected to go to the Lifestream and be with her deceased loved ones. What she didn't expect was to be sent to another world and fall in love with a vampire…
1. Prologue

**Locked Heart**

**Summary:** When Tifa died she expected to go to the Lifestream and be with her deceased loved ones. What she didn't expect was to be sent to another world and fall in love with a vampire….If she ever gets back to the Planet she's going to kick Minerva's ass, Goddess or not. Twilight/Final Fantasy VII crossover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight nor the Final Fantasy franchise. If I did I'd be ridiculously rich and I wouldn't even bother with fanfiction.

PROLOGUE

Sometimes she wonders what she had done to deserve everything that's happened to her. First her friend left their hometown to become a SOLDIER, then it was burned down by a lunatic, then Cloud got a nervous breakdown and made up a new identity, then she had to help said friend save the world, _twice_, got beat by a mama's boy searching for his mom's _head_ of all things and now has learned she can't die in peace.

"What do you _mean_ it's not my time? I'm 80 years old! I helped save the world _twice_ and sacrificed myself so that Marlene and Denzel would live! Are you telling me I don't deserve some measure of peace after all I've done?"

_["There is another world in dire need of a hero." Said the Goddess Minerva in a voice unspoken outside of her mind.]_

"Then get Cloud to do it! _He's_ the hero!"

_["Your friend Cloud is now a Weapon of the Planet. He is needed there to keep the peace."]_

"A **WEAPON**? What's wrong with you? After all he's gone through you still want to make him a WEAPON?" She was indignant for his sake, being a witness to much that happened to him through his life. "That would break his heart! The only thing he has to look forward to is joining Zack and Aerith here in the Lifestream and you want to take that away from him?"

_["We have no choice. The other weapons were defeated by him. He was the only one strong enough to take their place. Unless you wish to take his place…?"]_

"That's not fair and you know it!" She cared for her only living childhood friend but there was no way she could be a WEAPON in his place.

_["If you undertake this mission we will give him the peace that he deserves. If you do not, the planet will be destroyed from within and he will live 'till the destruction of the Planet."]_

"A Goddess would stoop to blackmail?" She asked in disbelief, finding what she had just heard hard to believe.

_["We are compromising. Peace for your friend and a chance for you to have a second chance for life or destruction of two worlds and eternal life as the right arm and WEAPON of the Planet. Do you accept?"]_

"When you put it that way, I don't really have choice do I?"

Minerva gave her a mysterious smile as an answer. As she turned away Tifa fell back into a black abyss before she passed out.

The only though she had was, _'I'm sorry Cloud. It seems I won't be seeing you again. Goodbye…'_


	2. Chapter 1

**Locked Heart**

CHAPTER 1

DREAMS

"AHH!"

It took her a few minutes to get out a confused and groggy daze to finally see the truth.

"Another nightmare…"

And the same one that's she's been dreaming this month. Fire, hot and stifling danced in her sight, the town she was born and grew up in burning down right before her eyes. Her parents dead, her teacher terribly injured and a silver blur flashed before a sword longer than she was tall was stabbed through her and pain making her blank out and wake up. The silver blur was a new addition, she noticed.

"Bella? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"Uh…No mom, I'm alright!" The blood pooling on her bed sheets said otherwise. She'd need to wash them again before she left for school today.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom! I'm fine!" Despite the pain pulsing on her side she kept her voice cheery. She wasn't exactly a good actor but she's gone through this enough times to be convincing.

"If you say so…You can leave the bed sheets in the laundry basket until school ends. I'll wash it for you."

She winced. Renée had also gone through this routine enough times to know when she was lying through her teeth.


End file.
